


Good Girls Are Rewarded

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is bi/pan/lesbian whatever you decide, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Uh, if you don’t mind a prompt, how about a reader having a huge crush on Tabitha but is too shy to admit it? But it’s so obvious Tabitha knows anyway and has fun teasing the reader with “accidental” boob touches or casual flirting or whatever until reader can’t take it anymore and spills the beans that she just really wants to eat Tabitha out and do it with her more generally. And could there be some praise kink in there (I’m such a sucker for that stuff)? Good girls get rewarded after all (after enough teasing of course) ;) And anything else they do would be up to you. I hope I’m not being too specific! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girls Are Rewarded

You didn't know how much more you could take of this 'subtle' flirting game you had with Tabitha. At first you managed to deal with it well enough and you were just excited to be getting attention from who you deemed the prettiest girl in Gotham, but then it became something else entirely for you. 

There was no explaining the feeling, it just sort of happened. 

She's breathtakingly beautiful and funny and clever, with eyes that glimmer when she smiles and it just happened. You admired her strength, what she could do with that whip of hers, how she was able to take a guy out without even looking in his direction. You loved it when she brushed her gorgeous dark brown locks out of her face. You loved it when she made the most of her voice, whether it was soft singing or humming, or even yelling at the stupid boys of the Maniax to get their act together already. You didn't think there was anything not to love about her if you were being honest with yourself. 

It was becoming unbearable trying to deny your feelings for her. She trampled you with suffocating friendship that seemed so close to non-platonic it made you want to tear your hair out. You tried in vain to ignore the giddiness that came with a touch, the fluttery feeling in the pit of your stomach every time you were around her, and the urge to reach out and pull her closer, pull her into intimacy. 

Your crush on Tabitha was so blatantly obvious that she would tease you all the time about it, she knew you had it bad for her, and it seemed to amuse her. Which was why she would 'accidentally' brush her boobs against yours for far too long, or change her clothes in front of you so that you could see her soft, bare skin, that you craved to touch and squeeze. 

Sometimes when it was just you and her in the room, she would walk around wearing only a pair of lingerie just because she knew you wouldn't be able to take your eyes off of her, and she succeeded every time. She would always say your name in a purr, it was as though she just liked the way it sounded on her tongue. When you were in sight, she would unintentionally drop something and then bend over, taking much longer than needed to reach down so that you could see her lacy panties underneath. Then she would shoot you a knowing look before she walked away, again teasing you as her hips swayed and you got a perfect view of her ass. 

She would always give you lingering kisses on your cheek and any areas that were close to your lips, specifically avoiding that one area just to mess with you. She was getting a kick of taunting you with this oh-so obvious crush that you pointlessly tried to hide. What made things even worse was that she would cuddle and snuggle with you almost every night in your room, when she had her own bed. She always said that she got lonely and needed someone to keep her warm at night, so you were more than willing to give her that comfort. Huddling up next to her, feeling her warmth and her scent surrounding you, and being her big spoon, it only made your affections for her skyrocket until you were sure this luscious woman was going to be the end of you. 

You had to do something about it. You reached your limit being a victim of her teasing. 

You were both on her bed, laying down next to each other on your stomachs, talking about some tedious Maniax task her brother was going to have both of you do. You vaguely remembered anything she was saying because you were far too distracted staring into those deep brown eyes of her and then the way her boobs jiggled with every slight movement. 

"Eyes up here, babe," she told you with a sly smirk on her face, shaking you from your thoughts. 

"Oh shit, she noticed," you thought, mentally kicking yourself. Of course she did. She noticed every time. 

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking," you stuttered, averting your gaze from her breasts, then back up to her face. 

"Thinking about..." she trailed off, waiting for you to finish that sentence.

"Nothing," you said in the most unconvincing, 'something was definitely on your mind' voice. 

"Well now you gotta tell me," she giggled coquettishly. "I need you to be honest with me, we're friends right?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

She met your gaze more intently as she scooted closer so close to your side that your thighs knocked together. 

"I'm serious, it's nothing," you lied, and she shot you a stern look that told you she wasn't buying any of it. 

"You might as well tell me, I'm not going to stop nagging you until you do," she told you with a disapproving shake of her head, nudging your shoulder with her hand. 

You knew how stubborn she could be, and that it was true what she said, she wasn't going to stop until you would cave in and tell her exactly what was on your mind. You heaved a sigh before you finally spoke up after a short silence. 

"I just really want to be with you, I want to eat you out and-" you cut yourself off when you blurted out those words and covered your mouth with a hand. She only laughed and she wasn't the least bit surprised. 

"Oh really, huh? Took you long enough to tell me, it's about time you finally did," she cooed as he stared back at you, giggling as your cheeks heated up in embarrassment, and how you looked away from her gaze once again. 

You were going to say more but she quickly hushed you with a finger to your lips before you got that chance. "If you want to eat me out so much, you're gonna have to let me have a taste of you first," she told you, voice low and seductive which only made you desire her more, and you felt like your heart was going to beat right out of your chest. "How does that sound?"

"Yes, yes, okay whatever you want," you stammered, and it only served to amuse her more before she left another one of those lingering kisses upon your cheek. 

"Now relax and let me get started," she crooned, and you were willing to comply to anything she wanted as long as it met you two were finally going to do what you had been yearning for all these months now, ever since the day you joined the Maniax. It was finally here, and you almost forgot how to breathe because of your anticipation for her to finally give you what you needed. 

She sat up from her position and you instantly did the same, with your legs tucked under you as you waited for her next move. She leaned in with a seductive smile playing on her lips before her tongue slithered its way up along your neck, moving with precision and steadiness, eyes following yours the entire time and it only made you all the more tense. 

"Relax, I'm not going to bite," she purred, "unless you want me to," she teased. 

"Sorry, it's just I've wanted this for so long," you murmured, your head rolling back and the lick turned into a nibbling of your jawline. You offered yourself up to Tabitha with a vulnerability you would have never expected from yourself, but from those first touches, you knew that you were in far deeper than you could have possibly imagined, and there seemed no chance that you would be getting out of this without becoming even more attached to her. 

She licked her way back down your neck as she hummed, sounding very pleased by your words. 

"Are you going to be a good girl for me?" she asked, voice as sultry as ever and you nodded your head frantically at that. 

She stopped in her movements to undo the buttons of your blouse with ease before she slid it down your shoulders, allowing it to drop to the bed. Her eyes lit up dangerously when she examined the silky, dark purple lace you were wearing underneath. She didn't yet unclasp it, admiring the view as she traced her fingers along your back and the straps, making your shoulders roll back against her touch. 

"This looks so good on you, I love it," she laughed lowly and softly, "you're so hot," she said as she slipped the straps down to hang loosely around your shoulders. She leaned in to close the distance between your lips all of a sudden, letting out a quiet moan as you kissed her back with as much sloppy passion as you could muster, and Tabitha could feel in everything about your lips with how long you had waited for this. 

"I want to see yours too," you said with a low rumble, biting down on her bottom lip as you rolled her over, assuming your position on top, which you boldly managed somehow. 

"I like this side of you, it was just itching to come out huh?" she remarked, a smile creeping across her face as you took over the kiss, and she was all too glad to let you. Hands drifted down to undo her blouse, and she surrendered to you, noting the curiosity in your eyes, the hunger of a woman who was about to unwrap something she had been waiting to see for quite some time. 

"I guess I was just sick of being teased so much," you admitted, and it only made her giggle in amusement.

"Well now you can have me, I'm all yours, because you were so brave," she cooed.

The blouse came unbuttoned, and you were far more impatient about getting it off of her than she had been about yours. You bit your lower lip as your eyes fell to the black silky lingerie she was hiding underneath, she always looked so good in black, and the fluttery feeling in your stomach persisted upon the enticing sight. You took in a deep breath as your hands ran down to her chest to her toned abs. Your fingers ran along the grooves between each individually defined muscle as you leaned back in for more kisses, your own urges a little too uncomfortably spotlighted by your need for any taste of her.

The hands along her stomach left her purring softly into the kiss, and she was all too easily sinking into a state of disarmed comfort with you, one only made acceptable by the fact that she could see that you were under the exact same spell. You started pushing down her shorts, a wiggle of her hips and a squirming about of her legs helping to kick them off the bed on the ground. Tabitha reached over to hook her fingers into the band of your delicate purple panties, slipping it down until your sex was revealed to her.

"You've got such a pretty pussy, I can't wait to taste you," she told you the second her eyes took in the sight, and the compliment made you smile coyly. Her fingers drifted around to feel along the curve of your ass as she went, smirking to herself as she leaned forward and started to kiss the tops of your breasts, still going slow and seductive with you even as she undressed you.

After pushing your panties down to your knees, her fingers traced back up along your thighs, to your taut rear where she was sure to press her fingers in firmly to taunt, then up your back, feeling the delicate flesh, and up the subtle curve of your spine as her touch proved to be as alluring and tempting to you as you anticipated.

She unclasped your bra, then dragged her fingers once more up to your shoulders, feeling the way they rolled back even harder now while her lips continued to kiss along the tops of your breasts, affectionate and very, very admiring of them. With your help, you slipped the bra off entirely, and she was delighted to find them in her face, perky and perfectly shaped even without the bra's support. Even better still, you were pushing them into her face.

"Your boobs are so pretty, I just want to kiss them all over," she whispered against your skin, and the kisses to your breasts made your spine arch back. You let out a moan so loud and genuine, utterly vulnerable, and you certainly didn't expect today to end up the way it did. But here you were, head leaning back, lips parting and a sweet noise rushing up from your throat, so soft and warm that it made her moan with you. It wasn't even that there was necessarily anything mind-blowing about having your breasts kissed, it was because the touch was coming from Tabitha, and that was a pleasure all its own, something you had been denied so long, and Tabitha's incredibly eager attention was a dangerous, dangerous thing.

Taking one of your perky nipples between her lips, she did her best to make sure that you were as thoroughly ravished as possible. A new motivation came excitedly to the forefront when she heard you emit a particularly loud gasp; it was all the encouragement she could have needed to go all out with the matter at hand. She reached down between your spread legs, teasing a finger up and down your slit, another bracing along from your inner thigh back to your hip and to your ass, making sure that whatever she was doing, there were plenty of little touches to further pleasure and taunt you.

It could not have been more obvious that you were desperately pleasure-starved, and she was feeling the same, after all that teasing and flirting with you for months, she found that she wanted nothing more than to make up for lost time and make you feel good.

Having one of your breasts sucked by Tabitha's needy mouth had you sinking further and further into the comfort of sweet surrender. Even if you had been trying to avoid it, you could feel yourself slipping into something intimate with her. Your hands ended up reaching around her back and in her hair, letting out an encouraging, "More," that you let out in a hoarse, breathy whisper. It was almost embarrassing, but you were sinking deep into the lull of embracing whatever Tabitha could offer, be it physical pleasure or something else entirely.

"Oh, don't you worry, I'm going to give you more, so much more because you've been such a good girl, so patient, even though I know you wanted this from the day we met," she answered in a purr.

She kept her mouth wrapped around a nipple, providing a tight suction as she continued to suck away, moaning softly as she did, and the sounds vibrated against your skin. Fingers paid more and more attention to your folds as you grew damper, and you shivered, biting your lip as you looked down at her, whose lips only released one of your nipples so that she could kiss and lick along your breast before going right back into it. She was as overbearing in her affection as she could be, and it all dialed up the heat on you. You found yourself rocking back and forth against the hand between your legs, thighs tempted to just press inward and clamp down on her hand, to ride it madly into the relief you so sorely needed, but you managed to hold back and stroke her soft locks of hair between your fingers.

"You're so beautiful, Tabitha," you whispered as you gazed down at her heavily lidded eyes, flicking your tongue across your lips as you watched her.

She chortled when those words slipped from your mouth, obviously very pleased by them. She began to kiss lower, hands reaching up to your hips and back, guiding you to lie down slowly as she kissed her way down your body. She enjoyed giving kittenish licks to it as she got you onto your back and into position, intent on making good on her promise. She laid on her stomach in front of you, making herself comfortable. Your legs were spread out in anticipation, and Tabitha's lips were now at your waist, making you shiver and squirm with an embarrassing fervor.

You wore your want for this so much more than you should have, but you felt no shame about that fact. It was only natural; Tabitha was gorgeous and oh so very willing to pleasure you, so it was difficult not to be open about that fact. You tried your best to insist to yourself that there was nothing budding here, even as you stared deeply into the eyes peering back down at you, and found a soothing warmth in them. 

Her hands ran along your thighs, pressing more firmly against your flesh than ever as she purred lowly, licking her lips as she took it all in. The heat, the softness, and with a deep breath, the smell. The aroma of your arousal igniting her in ways she could hardly believe, the most potent aphrodisiac of all. Her hands gripped and squeezed at your thighs as she lowered her head to drag her tongue down from clit to the very bottom of your slit, a single swift lick drawing down the length of your mound, lapping up some of the juices that awaited her. 

"Oh, that's so good, you taste so fucking good, such a sweet pussy," she moaned against your hot flesh, making you involuntarily arch up and your stomach grow taut as she swayed her tongue side to side, laving up more of your wetness. 

She didn't pull her eyes off of you the entire time, your hair messy and spread around you, your bottom lip firmly between your teeth, and the little roll of your midsection as another moan spilled out. 

"You're so hot, I just want to make you come again and again, you know that?" she murmured in a coquettish tone against your heat, and it made you shudder. 

"Please, please stop teasing," you pleaded in a ragged breath. Tabitha smiled as she planted a few wet kisses onto your sex. She was always such a tease, she loved messing around a little first, it was just in her sexual nature, wanting nothing more than to toy with you for old times' sake, but with those words coming out of your mouth, she realized just how much you needed this and was oh-so eager to give it to you. 

"You're right, good girls are rewarded after all," she hummed. 

With a smile, you rolled your head back, seizing one of the pillows and slipping it impatiently beneath your head so that you could rest it on something with a little leverage, letting you stare more easily down your body at the gorgeous woman between your legs. 

Your thighs tightened beneath her touch as you braced yourself for what was to come. Her hands snaked down to grasp the bottom of your thighs, and she pulled your legs up higher as she pushed her head in tightly between your legs and got to work, turning on a dime and not only starting to eat you out, but going from zero to a hundred in a second flat as she outright devoured your sex. 

She was driven by something so powerful that it surprised even her, and she'd been the one coolly sticking to her game plan the whole time, but as she licked and kissed and sucked at your soft mound she found herself getting lost in your taste, which ceased her teasing.

"I can't get enough of your pretty pussy," she whispered hotly against you. 

You were not surprised in the slightest how Tabitha was so skilled, within seconds, the moans came even more shamelessly, sweet sounds of pleasure you felt no problem letting free, giving her all of the positive reinforcement she could have ever wanted. It was an amazing feeling, and you had been so frustrated and without this for so long that it only electrified every nerve in your body. 

Tabitha was unbelievably and almost disgustingly good at eating you out, and there was a vigor and a hunger to it that drove you insane. Everything about her touch and her kiss was so blatant and fervid in her affections for you. She moaned against your folds as she devoured you, running her tongue up and down against your slit. 

There was a forcefulness to how Tabitha worked that wouldn't have surprised anybody, given her immense strength, but unlike with combat, there was still a technique to it. A technique certainly boosted by a smooth tongue and hands that latched onto whatever warm, soft flesh they could and held firmly onto, eventually moving down to your ass and practically pulling your lower body up against her lips as she pressed forward and licked you deep and without pause but she was hardly a brute about it. 

Everything she did had a purpose, and she paid close attention to what got you off, ensuring that she focused where you would get the most pleasure from the attention. Her only goal was to make you come, and Tabitha wasn't going to stop until she had done precisely that. 

She couldn't help but notice how your taut body had a lovely albeit understated curve to it that she adored soaking in. Everything she saw, she adored, and if asked to focus on any part of your body with her lips, she would not have hesitated for a second to lavish any of them with her undivided attention. Her fingers could only cover so much ground, but her eyes were able to feast on your naked body as she made it twist and writhe in the most delectable of manners. She couldn't tear her gaze away from you, appreciating every arch, every squirm, every tightening of a muscle as you found yourself on the receiving end of the desperate strokes of her tongue.

You quickly reached down to seize her hair, holding firmly onto the dark locks as you purred, "Oh god, please, don't stop."

She continued to moan loudly as her smooth tongue worked your folds over, sinking inside of you and licking along your quivering, sensitive inner walls. Your head rolled back and your thighs tightened down on either side of her head as you bucked your hips upwards. 

Each lick, each squeeze of the hands on your rear had your body burning up in flames. Easing you deeper and deeper into the sweet embraces of the pleasure that you needed for so long. Each purr, each twist of your body, and now in the ways that your thighs held tightly to either side of her head, were all blatant signs of how you never wanted this to end.

The tongue wiggling between your labia, dragging deep along your interior, before drawing out and then sucking at one of your labia as she massaged and squeezed and nuzzled forward into your thighs. 

Even if it was no surprise to either of you when you finally came, Tabitha wore it as a badge of pride that she got you off. That she could feel the hand in her hair tighten its grip and the thighs clamp down hard on her head, hips bucking upward in mad, driven frustration against her lips, against her tongue. 

You sought the reckless pinnacle of pleasure as hard as you could, moaning and twisting about, completely lost to the sensations Tabitha had brought on. It was almost an embarrassing sight, but no amount of awareness could save you from doing it all anyway, and you felt better off just embracing the primal sensations coursing like fire through you, the urge to just give in and relish in the pleasure of your orgasm. 

"Mmm, that's a good girl, coming on my tongue, that's it," she murmured breathlessly. 

A few steady kisses to your quivering folds helped soothe you down, until your legs were ready to lower and your shaky breathe calmed themselves. You still shook a little, attempting to catch your breath as you came down from your high. Tabitha loved seeing you as a panting, shivering mess in the wake of an immense orgasm brought on by her touch, a sweet treat for the eyes as she pulled herself up, biting her lip as she nestled her head down against your thigh and stared down at your body. 

"I need to taste you now," you told her around a breathy whisper, and she laughed when you switched your positions again so that she was on her back against the mattress. 

"Give it to me good, I know you can, I'm already so wet for you baby," she smiled as you laid on your stomach in front of her, nudging her legs apart to make room for your eager tongue. You weren't going to play any games, all of your self-control was gone. 

You slipped a finger inside her entrance without even trying to tease or prod. It didn't matter much, because you found that she was already soaked down there like she said, worked up from getting you off. Continuing on impatiently, you pumped the finger steadily, not going as fast as you could, but nobody was going to call what you were doing a slow build. 

Leaning forward, you pressed some kisses into the pronounced abs in front of you, each one earning a faint little noise from Tabitha. 

"Oh fuck, that's nice," she told you in a whisper. Looking up, you found her wearing such a cute expression, one that you would have liked to see more. Her cheeks were bright red, a wide smile on her face, something almost nervous and joyful in her eyes shimmering down at you. 

She did her best to stay still and let you work, not trying to move too much though she couldn't help but thrust her hips upward when you finally lowered your head down and flicked your tongue across her clit. Tabitha suddenly reached a hand down to grab yours, and you smiled up at her as you turned it around and let the fingers thread through hers. The affectionate gesture only made you all the more eager to get her off. 

Two fingers were in her now as you continued to lap away at her clit, rolling it with the length of your tongue hungrily. The sudden tightness on your hand told you that you were on track, as if the ragged breaths Tabitha started sucking down weren't evidence enough. You twisted your fingers around a little inside of her as your tongue continued its persistent motions on her clit. 

"Don't stop, just like that, baby, you're so good to me, you know exactly how to get me going," she breathed out, making you smirk against her hot flesh.

A trail of her wetness ran down her thigh as you continued to tease her clit with a delicious press of your tongue. She looked straight ahead, the sight of you peering up lovingly at her was something she knew she wasn't strong enough to resist. It all felt so good, and she couldn't let this feeling slip away so quickly, not only because it would be embarrassing to last so much shorter than you did but because every second brought irresistible sensations she wanted more of. 

You trailed kisses around her clit, watching with amusement as her head pressed up further against the pillow, and you could hear the patient, steady breathing. Your fingers continued to pump more vigorously, movements never ceasing even for a moment. You kept at it for a little while longer until you decided it was time to play dirty, and give her something to get loud about. You wanted her to come as hard as you did.

Withdrawing your fingers, you shoved your face in between her legs, hooking your arms beneath her knees and gently easing her thighs apart for easier access. You parted her lips and clasped them around her mound, your tongue sliding up and down her slit, tasting the juices that had painted her labia once you started fingering her so heavily. 

As planned, Tabitha stopped trying to hold it all in, the presence of that tongue pushing against her dripping hole so eagerly made her cry out in sheer bliss.

"Oh yes, that's so fucking good, keep that up, you're so perfect," she whimpered out. Her free hand went down to your head, fingers slipping through your hair and holding tightly onto it as she began to rock her hips forward. She moaned, rolling her hips and holding onto your hand even tighter than before.

She knew what you were after, but didn't care enough anymore to try and slow down the inevitable. Subtlety was no longer a word in either of your vocabularies now, which you couldn't be more grateful for. 

You licked her all over, slipping your tongue between her folds and thrusting it in and out a few times as you lapped at her inner walls, sucking on her clit, anything you could think of, you did, and in rapid succession without much direction or purpose. You had been waiting for this moment forever, and now that it was finally here you found yourself unable to focus on a single area, you just wanted it all. 

The hold on your hand went weak just as the one in your hair went so strong that you winced a little. Your hair was disheveled as your face pressed into Tabitha's groin a bit. Her entire body tightened up as her sex clamped down a little on your tongue, and you were more than ready for what was to come. 

As waves of burning pleasure throbbed through her entire body, she released a quick spurt of clear liquid onto your nose as her hips bucked and both of your moans loudly sounded through the room. 

When her powerful release subsided, she panted heavily as her chest rose and fell, leaning back as she looked at you with wide eyes. "That was... oh fuck, I've never came that hard before, you're amazing," she chirped, a soft, seductive laugh spilling from her lips. 

"What can I say? You bring out the best in me," you replied with a giggle before you pulled your glistening face away, running your tongue around the shape of your lips and wiping what fell onto your nose with your hand. You licked it up hungrily and glided your tongue along the digits until you drank every last drop while Tabitha watched you with a long smirk on her face. 

"I want to try something else with you," she said, and there was a promise to her tone, sitting up after she gave herself a long moment. She cupped your face in one hand, you were still so turned on, and you leaned into it a little bit, closing your eyes as you focused on her touch. "I think we'll both like it," she told you before she pulled her hand away from your face, opening the drawer near her bedside and pulling out a double-sided dildo.

"Do you like toys, babe?" she asked, voice low and sultry, the kind that could get you to do anything so you quickly nodded your head, more than willing to try it with her.

"On your side," she urged and added, "face me." 

You lied down on the opposite direction of her, rolling over, and lifting one leg up, bending it at the knee, and Tabitha followed.

You smiled a little, leaning your head sideways, and your hair was hopelessly missed, skin still flushed. "Come here," you told her. Tabitha was already lying close, positioned you both that way, and she leaned forward. You crashed your lips against hers, pulling her into a long, deep kiss, and she could feel the heat growing between her legs again as her breasts pushed into yours. 

You moaned against her mouth and she returned one into yours, hot breaths mingling together. Tabitha broke the kiss, just long enough to see you pushing the dildo into yourself, and she slipped the other end into her entrance as she surged forward to plant another wet kiss on your lips. 

"Fuck, that feels so good," she whimpered as she felt the fullness of the toy inside of her. She started frantically rocking her hips forward, and you closed your eyes, leaning your head back as your mouth fell open against hers. You were quick to match her movements, hands reaching to tease her nipples as you both shamelessly rolled your hips. 

"Oh fuck, yeah, please don't stop, more, please," you whined helplessly. 

You were both so hypersensitive and swollen from your orgasms that it made each thrust all the more electrifying. She moved her free hand down to your clit and you snaked yours around her breasts until it found hers. You had your free hand tangled in her hair now, and Tabitha felt every erratic motion of your hips. 

She lifted her leg up into the air to thrust harder and it burned, but she was so desperately chasing release that she didn't care as the heat spread through her, completely losing herself in the erotic sounds you were making. 

"Come for me again, like a good girl, I need you to come, I love it so much when you come," she begged between her desperate gasps and moans. 

You both stopped kissing, and you pressed your cheek to Tabitha's, she could hear you, feel you, panting against her skin, and it was enough to alight every nerve in her entire being.Tabitha felt you lurch, felt the sudden halting of the dildo inside her, and she worked to catch up, thrusting harder and harder as you came, head rolling away from hers and she came then at the look on your face, how it twisted up in your overwhelming pleasure. 

You wrapped an arm around her shoulders and you were back together, kissing lips, cheeks, foreheads, as you came down together. When you were both finally still after the intensity of your climaxes, you two slowly slid the toy out of each other, moaning loudly at the sudden loss. You both tried to catch your breath after that long session of wild sex, and she set the dildo aside on her bedside table before she wrapped her arms around your waist and yanked you closer to her heated body. 

"That was so good, we should have done that ages ago," she admitted around a silky purr. 

You lowered your head down so that your face met her soft mounds of flesh, nuzzling up against her breasts as you moaned in agreement to her words, eyes shut tight as you inhaled the scent of sex in the room. 

"Tell me about it," you replied with a weak giggle, your body boneless and slumped against hers while she held you as close as possible to her. 

"Don't you worry, we are going to do much more of that, all the time, no more games," she promised as she stroked your hair lovingly between her fingers, gigging as she played with the strands. 

It was a long night, an amazing one at that because you finally did what the two of you had been yearning for, and all it took was a little boldness on your part. You fell asleep in her arms to the thought of the promise of more sex with Tabitha, so in other words, you slept like a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy sweetie! :) Sorry if this took me a bit, I wasn't feeling the best for a while.


End file.
